dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddie Gonzalez
Ferdinand "Freddie" Gonzalez is a deputy in Texas and is the husband of Margaret, and the father of Billie. He comes from an ancient warrior bloodline known as the Otomi and is now going after vampires as he sees them as a threat to his family and other people. History Not much is known about Freddie's early history except he met Earl at a young age and he started into the police force sometime before the start of the series. He also met Margaret sometime before the start of the series and then married her. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Pilot, In Blood Runs Thick, In Mistress, In Let's Get Rambling, In Self Contained, In Place of Dead Roads, In Pandemonium, In La Conquista, In Boxman, In The Take, Season Two In Opening Night, he seen at the end getting a call from Tony Mendoza and goes out to where Richie had two men, who are dead, look like him and Seth, and to have it seem that the brothers had died. Freddie goes over to one of the burned corpses and opens up the mouth to see if what the brothers. He tells Tony it is, but he knows they really aren't. In In a Dark Time, he gets a call from Tony Mendoza to come investigate a car crash. Mendoza and the others believe it's the Geckos, but Freddie's instincts thinks not, even though he tells the newscasters that they are the Geckos. It's also shown that Freddie has been having nightmares about various things and astrological signs. He goes to a place and hears someone screaming, and he tells them to hold on and he hears the scream coming from the ground. He starts digging with hands and notices a human arm. He keeps digging and sees other dead bodies. He calls Tony and the forensic tech and it looks ritualistic. They find a piece of black glass embedded in one of the bodies. Freddie then investigates Aiden's house and goes into his shed and finds something, which is the Savini Codex. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, he seen at the end when he arrives to save Kate from Scott and has his rifle aimed at Scott's head, telling him that's no way to treat family. In Bondage, Freddie points his rifle at Scott's head and tells him that it's no way to treat family and to get up. Scott attacks him and Freddie gets out a chain and wraps it around Scott's neck. He then puts him around a staircase railing and puts a brace over his chest. He gets out a stake and puts it in a little compartment that is aimed for Scott's heart. He asks him many questions, but Scott remains silent, until he threatens the stake going through his heart and Scott decides to talk a little. When he notices he isn't getting anywhere a whole lot, Freddie cuts a little of his hand and some of Scott's and when they touch, the blood connection lets Freddie see what Scott has learned and is shocked. He asks him about the mass graves and wonders if they are a initiation rite for culebras, but Scott replies it isn't. Freddie then goes on the porch and is researching what he has learned and when Kate comes out to ask him about it, he says he hasn't figured it out yet, but he sees one says something about a storm of blood. Kate tells him Scott is ready to talk, but they hear a shattering noise and they see that Scott has left. They go to the cabin and when they open the door, they both see that the three lacrosse players have been killed and pinned to the wall. Kate asks him about his weapons and to teach her everything he knows about them, as she is going after Scott now. Appearance He has dark, black hair and brown eyes. He also has a clean shaven mustache and a stubble on his chin. Personality Freddie seems to be a nice guy, but don't get on the bad side of him. He does his job well and he tries as hard as he can to make every thing work out. He is a friendly, funny man with a family that he loves and wants to protect, and no one is going to stop that. Despite his friendliness, he can really fight and you don't want him to be on your trail. Appearances Season One *Pilot *Blood Runs Thick *Mistress *Let's Get Rambling *Self Contained *Place of Dead Roads *Pandemonium *La Conquista *Boxman *The Take Season Two *Opening Night *In a Dark Time *Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine *The Best Little Horror House in Texas *Bondage *Bizarre Tales Gallery Freddie profile.jpg Freddie 5.png Freddie 4.png Freddie 3.png Freddie 2.png Freddie.png Freddie 6.png Freddie 7.png Freddie 1x02.png Freddie 2 1x02.png Freddie 3 1x02.png Freddie 4 1x02.png Freddie 5 1x02.png Freddie 6 1x02.png Freddie and Margaret.png Freddie 1x03.png Freddie 2 1x03.png Freddie 3 1x03.png Freddie 4 1x03.png Freddie 1x04.png Freddie 2 1x04.png Freddie 3 104.png Freddie 4 1x04.png Freddie 5 1x04.png Freddie 6 1x04.png Freddie 7 1x04.png Freddie 8 1x04.png Freddie 9 1x04.png Freddie 10 1x04.png Fdtd2promo3.jpg Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Gonzalez Family Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters